kingdom hearts , fanfic OC : Chapitre 10 : A la poursuite des étoiles
by Elhasakaki
Summary: Sora et ses amis ont de bonne difficultés à trouver les étoiles d'eau, cependant le sorcier enragé veut aboutir à sa domination sur Kingdom Hearts. Seront-ils à la hauteur face au sorcier ?


**Fanfic OC KH 2: Chapitre 10: A la poursuite des étoiles d'eau**

Peu après cette vague géante, Elika était seule allongée au sol. Incapable de se mouvoir à cause de sa blessure sur sa nageoire, elle rampe sur le sol pour atteindre sa keyblade. En la prenant, elle se relève et essaie de nager pour retrouver les autres.

Tandis que Sora, affolé et non blessé par la vague, il la cherchait partout dans l'océan mais il vit une ombre se rapprocher de lui et nage rapidement vers elle. En arrivant près d'elle , il trouve Elika, elle était encore faible , il la prend dans ses bras et la porte jusqu'au vaisseau gummi.

Ils redeviennent humains alors que Donald et Dingo étaient coincés sous des rochers. Le jeune garçon pars rapidement à leurs recherche , elle retourne dans l'eau essayant d'attraper la nageoire de Sora .Il fut surpris en regardant derrière lui, il retourne vers elle puis lui prend sa main .

Peu après , il retrouve ses deux amis et dégage les rocher avec Elika. Il y' avait bien trop de rocher, le jeune garçon commence à être épuisé tandis que la jeune fille active son pouvoir de gravité pour soulever les roches et les déposer au loin.

Donald et Dingo sont enfin libres de leur piège et ils remontent tous dans le vaisseau . Une fois dedans, Donald remonte la moto d' Elika à l'intérieure pendant que Sora prend de l'eau de l'océan chauffée par le soleil, il pris de la poudre bleue et soigne la blessure de la jeune fille. Tout le monde réfléchis à comment retrouver les autres étoiles d'eau. Quels autres roi que Triton peut posséder un coffre?

Sora réfléchit longuement et sait maintenant qu'ils devraient rendre visite à Belle. Peut-être trouveront-ils des étoiles d'eau au château de la bête .

Elika s'attache en attendant que le vaisseau démarre. Arrivant dans l'espace pour changer de monde hors celui-ci est désert.

Pendant ce temps au château du roi Mickey,Mikaru réfléchissait et sait dorénavant que c'est cette jeune fille qui est la source des pouvoirs de Sora, leurs lien n'est nul autre que l'amour.

-L AMOUR!

S'écria Mikaru en brisant un vase sur la tête du roi Mickey qui était devenu son esclave .

Le magicien enragé et sait bien que l'amour est plus fort que tout . Comment venir à bout de ce pouvoir ? Le sorcier tellement enragé lançait les amis de Sora contre le mur, défoulant sa rage sur eux et en n'ayant aucune idée de contraindre l'amour jusqu'à ce que son plus fidèle monstre des ténèbres vient le voir et lui parler.

-Maître? Et si l'amour de cette jeune fille vous serai destinée?

Propose le monstre.

Le sorcier le regarde d'un air de dégoût .

-Mais quelle horreur ! Tu n'y pense même pas ! Cette chose est révoltante . Espèce d'imbécile, tu sais très bein de ce que je pense de ce sentiment écœurant!

Dit-il en faisant mal à son monstre avec un éclair de magie blanche.

-Argh... Oui mais...si on y pense, le cœur de ce jeune garçon...serait brisé..et ses pouvoirs affaiblit... Ensuite ..pl..plus personne... ne pourra nous vaincre et vous régnerez sur Kingdom Hearts …

Dit la créature en ayant mal et en étant à genoux devant Mikaru.

-Hum...Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée mais je me débarrasserai de cette jeune fille au plus vite, ou bien je les ferai s'entre tué, non ce serai trop simple, ce porteur de keyblade pourrait faire en sorte qu'elle lui retombe dans les bras, la changer en Or pour la tuer étouffé en voilà une bonne idée.

Dit-il en ricanant méchamment

-Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose M-Maître?

Demande la créature allongé au sol

-Trouve-moi la pièce d'or que l'on appel «Gleipnir» et ramène là moi, ah et n'oublie pas de ramener les pitoyables amis de ce fichu So-So-Ra .

Dit-il en déformant le nom du jeune garçon

La créature hoche la tête et pars de ce pas prévenir les troupes pour attraper Donald et Dingo pendant que lui part à la recherche de la pièce d'or.

Le sorcier prend un vaisseau gummi et va à la cité du crépuscule pour aller dans son laboratoire secret en prononçant «ship of doom» . Il entre et lis son grimoire sur les potions et sortilège de l'amour.

Alors que les quatres amis arrivent au château de la bête, ils voient la bête se battre contre des sans-coeurs. Ils lui viennent en aide. La bête les remercies une fois les ennemis vaincu, il invite Sora et les autres à entrer. Belle descend de sa chambre pour saluer les invités, pourtant la bête demande à Donald qui est-ce jeune garçon qui l'accompagne ainsi que cette jeune fille aux cheveux verts émeraudes.

Sora soupir de désespoirs , même la princesse Belle ne se souvient pas de lui. La princesse propose de faire visiter le château jusqu'à la bibliothèque . Étrangement , Sora se mit à fouiller dans les livres. Il en trouve un sur les sorciers aux masques de tigres blancs , serait-ce un livre contenant la légende de ce sorcier qu'il avait aperçu lors de l'attaque du vaisseau gummi.

Il se souvient de son accoutrement, un masque de tigre des neiges, une longue tunique bleue avec un blason dorée derrière sa cape et vêtue d'une capuche.

Il lis quelques chapitres, ce sorcier fait partie d'une lignée de magicien guerrier, autrefois ils étaient aux services de chaque roi de chaque royaume. Mais un jour ces magiciens sont devenus disciples d'Hadès le dieu des morts .

Tous les sorciers ont vécu dans l'Olympe. Le sorcier qu'il cherche se trouve dans ce livre , il réussi à lire son nom « Burn Mikaru » , ce sorcier à plus de cinquante ans d'expérience dans la magie noire, il a dix-neuf ans en âge humain et il est contre le roi Mickey car il a été bannis du royaume pour deux bonnes raisons, la première est que le roi n'est pas arrivé à sauver la petite sœur de Mikaru des ténèbres , la deuxième est que Donald était plus amicale que lui Quelle raison idiot par rapport à Donald pense Sora en lisant .

Pourtant le sorcier faisait tout son possible pour être aimable avec le roi et ses sujets, étant jaloux de Donald , il avait enlevé la Reine et la faisait tué si le roi ne le prenait plus dans sa cour. Étant revenu de son bannissement après bonne conduite, il cherche à se venger et à avoir le monde à ses pieds.

Sora prend le livre avec lui, il pourrait peut-être lui servir pour savoir comment le vaincre. Il recherche des trésors en courant dans le château. Il cherchait partout malgré que le groupe soit dispersée dans chaque coin du château, il trouve plusieurs coffre contenant une étoile d'eau. Il lui manque la septième étoile .

Pendant ce temps Donald cherche aussi les étoiles mais il se fait capturer par un «Mordus des ténèbres» sans qu'il s'en rend compte.

Dingo eu le temps de trouver une pièce en argent spécial, il lisait la gravure dessus «Sylvan path», il la prend et la met dans sa poche jusqu'à ce qu'il entend une sorte de grognement derrière lui. Il se retourne et vit un monstre puis il pris ses jambes à son cou en hurlant «A l'aide!»

Sora l'entend en sortant de la pièce où il avait trouvé les étoiles, il court vite vers lui pour l'aider face au monstre de Mikaru.

-Au secours Sora! Un monstre du magicien veut ma peau!

S'écria Dingo

Sora brandit sa keyblade et Elika les rejoins , ils attaquent ensembles avec leurs armes puis le monstre fut instantanément détruit.

Dingo souffle et reprend ses esprits. Sora se tourne vers lui en souriant.

-Où est Donald?

Lui demande Sora

-Je ne sais pas, je fouillais les coffres seul et j'ai trouvé une pièce en argent bizarre.

Affirme Dingo

-On devrait le chercher, il ne doit pas être bien loin .

Suppose Elika

Pendant leur recherche, le «Mordus des ténèbres» qui avait capturé Donald l'enferme dans une cage anti-magie. Alors que Mikaru se tient devant la cage du canard, il ris d'avantage avec un livre dans sa main .

-Alors Camarade? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d être le traître du roi?

Dit-il en étant en face de Donald devant les barreaux de sa cage.

A suivre...


End file.
